


Ignite

by skyxsoup



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highschool, And other ships, Highschool AU, Implied Reibert, M/M, Mama Marco, Modern Day, Partying, Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, Viagra, prob not continuing tbh, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyxsoup/pseuds/skyxsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say Jean didn't expect shit when he went to Ymir's party. He just wanted to drink and have fun with friends like normal seniors do.  But when he found Eren Yaeger in the Bathroom, whether he liked it or not, things took a unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Snk Highschool AU except this time with a lot of unexpected smut. 
> 
> I made it so their high-school is kind of like a mix between American and Japanese schools (Or at least very Japanese influenced, with the same people in the class for most of the day. idk we'll see lol)
> 
> Edited to third person / changed some errors! Mostly the same though. (2/26/16)

The smell of sweat took to the air, sticky yet sweet, while fingers fumbled, a mess of chaotic scrambling until skin was hit.

Their belts unraveled to the door.

Tell me why we were doing this again? Oh right, it all started just a few weeks ago.

Eren Jaeger was the epitome of everything Jean thought he could hate in a person and more. Rash, rude, inconsiderate. Although he did have his good qualities - but that was beside the point. Eren was just.. well, he was just Eren. Jean didn’t have a clue why Mikasa would ever have a crush on him like she did. Why him? Why choose the insane blood driven dumbass when she could have anyone she wanted? When she could have him? Because of course, Jean thought. He had to at least be better than Eren in some way.

But no, she wanted Eren. Not Jean, Eren. The fact was a huge blow to Jean’s heart growing up. Even before that, though, since the very first day Jean met the trio, the third besides Eren and Mikasa being a brainiac named Armin, his entire life seemed to have changed.

Before them he was more of a lone wolf, never really having any close friends. Then he got into high school and he met them, and through arguing with Eren, somehow managed to find a place to fit in. Guess he’d have to thank Eren for that at least, but it still didn’t make up for how annoying he could be.

Luckily, most of the time Jean was able to ignore the irritating little shit he was, not sharing a majority of classes the past few years and what not. However, it wasn’t always the easiest to do. That whole same group of friends thing. Plus the added fact that they somehow ended up in the same shitty classes their final year - even if they did usually sit across the entire room from each other. At least during lunch or math when Eren was distracted by food or trying not to fail, he never started shit.

After class was another thing however, which is how this whole thing began.

It was late fall, leaves long abandoning their place on branches for the ground, and the air crisp with cold. A few weeks before the end of the first semester. The bell rang, ending class for lunch, and Jean grabbed his stuff, almost out the door when–

“Hey! Jeanbiscuit~!” Jean cringed as he heard his “nickname”, stopping in the hall and trying to control his anger when he turned, meeting the brown haired boy with an irritated glare.

“What is it, Eren?”

“Ready to get your ass whooped on the soccer field after school today?” He smirked.

“Don’t you mean your ass whooped? Or did you forget what happened last time we played?”

Jean retorted with the same maniacal grin on his face that Eren seemed to take up - although his dropped almost instantly at the retort. Jean swore he could see a cruel fire flicker in his eyes just then, and no doubt he was about to start something up when someone else broke in.

“Good to see you two love birds going at it so early on in the day.” Jean and Eren instantly choked on their tongues.

“Don’t even joke, Ymir–”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” she rolled her eyes with a flick of her hand, “Anyways while you’re both here, don’t forget about the big party this weekend. You’re both coming right?”

When it stayed silent she repeated herself.

“Y’know, the one at my place, Saturday night? Be there or be square?”

“Ohh! yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Of course. We always go,” Eren added.

“I know, Christa was having me go around to everyone just to make sure though. Big party and all.” She explained. “Parents are outta town again and everything.” Her focus wavered then, as she caught sight of the little blonde goddess herself waiting down the hall, and then shouted a quick, “I’ll see you guys there!” with a sly smirk before leaving to join her.

“Still creamin’ your ass after school today.”

“You wish, Jaeger,” Jean scoffed.

“Oh and don’t forget, You’re on Connie’s team.” An maniacal smirk stretched across the brunettes face before he followed in the same direction as Ymir.

“...Fuck.”

Despite Jean being on Connie’s team, the game ended with a tie. Somehow they had managed to not be brutally murdered - which was probably due to the fact that Springer was not the goalie this time. It was a close call though, and If Marco hadn’t saved the last shot they would’ve definitely lost.

* * *

 

Jean and his teammates met the others back at the benches, their cheeks red in a mix of the cold air and the sport they just finished moments ago. Eren’s eyes met Jeans with a sour expression making Jean scoff to himself. He met the short boy by the cooler, grabbing a drink.

“So, uh, what was that about whoopin’ my ass, Jaeger?”

“Still a tie, horseface. Not like you won.” Eren countered, obviously grumbling.

“Not like you won either, though.” He said obnoxiously, lifting his shoulders with a smirk.

“You wanna repeat that-”

A few groans quickly surrounded them.

“God they’re at it again-” came from one direction.

“Somebody stop them before they get in a fight...” from another, this time Armin probably.

“Hah you didn’t win either Jaeger-”

“Connie! You’re not one to talk!” It was Sasha who replied this time and a few of them broke out laughing.

Eren tried to respond, lunging, before Mikasa swiftly held him back by his shirt. More laughter came and Eren pouted angrily, pushing Mikasa’s hand off.

“Ladies, please” Ymir grinned, walking over with her arm around Christa’s neck, “Tomorrow at 7. Don't be late. And this time, please no weed Connie. It took a week to get that smell out of my basement. No buts, The rule is set.”

“What about outside?”

More groans, then laughter again.

Saturday night came fast and Jean managed to find a decent outfit just before Marco arrived to pick him up. Throwing on some dark jeans and a brown flannel, he ran a hand threw his hair - the top a light beige with an undercut of brown - and took one last look in the mirror before racing outside and hopping into the passenger’s seat of his Red pickup.

Marco greeted him with a smile, his short brown hair parted like it usually was down the middle, and his hair curling a bit where it fell on his face. He wore a crewneck hoodie with tight fitted jeans that Jean noticed were new. He would have to ask about them later.

The party had already started when they arrived, forcing Marco to park a little ways down the street. Ymir wasn’t lying when she said it was gonna be a big party. It looked as if the entire class of seniors was invited and more, and people were still arriving.

Yelling and music could be heard as they walked over, a group of kids from their high school and others hanging around in the front with some drinks. Marco and Jean waved at a few, exchanging “hey’s” and the casual “sup bro” before walking inside.

Inside was crowded, with music blasting through large speakers on the side of Ymir’s living room.

It was only moments after entering before some guys hollered over to Marco, looking as if they had just heard a hilarious joke and urged for him to join in.

“Hey, I’ll meet up with you later,” Marco waved, and Jean nodded, returning the wave with a smile.

“Aight, see ya bro.”

Now alone, and frankly feeling kind of out of place, Jean tried edging himself through the crowded room of people to find friends when Ymir appeared almost out of nowhere, and clapped him on his back hard.

“Hey! Glad you made it! Where’s Marco?”

“He just left to meet up with Reiner and a few others over there,” Jean pointed somewhere behind him to the group of really loud teenagers in the back.

“Connie! Share some with me!”

Just then Springer and Brause came running one after the other, right between Ymir and Jean, with Sasha groaning loudly over the crowd.

“You’re the one you lost the bet!”

“Connie If that’s weed I swear!” Ymir glared after him, then nodded her head to the direction they came. “The rest of the gang is over by the table, I’ll catch you later.” With that she ran after the two, leaving Jean in the crowd.

He had to squeeze past a few people, but sure enough Jaeger and the rest of their group were chilling at the edge of the living room, occupying a table next to the kitchen.

“Hey Jean!” Jaeger himself called out happily. One of the very few good qualities about Eren; that being, when he wasn’t angry or overly drunk, he could be a pretty chill dude at a party.

“Sup?” Mikasa, Armin, and Jaeger were all leaning back, red cups in their hands, when he joined them.

"Not too much yet," Armin shrugged. Jean nodded, grabbing a drink.

After a long while, Connie and Sasha came running back, screaming some shit and mumbling how Ymir ruins all the fun, soon followed by Marco, the Reiner-Bertholdt-Annie trio, god Jean swore they had to be attached at the hip or something, and few others just as a popular song came on. A few of them hollered, and all at once they immediately made for the middle of the crowd to dance, leaving their cups at the table they had claimed.

The music was loud, shaking the room, pulsing as they moved against the mob. With the music and the few sips of alcohol Jean had taken, it was the ultimate high. Yeah there was sweat, and it was crowded as hell, but with the bass buzzing through his body those things became a part of all the fun. Somewhere in the middle of dancing a few people left to grab some more to drink, coming back quickly after a song or two.

Then sometime later during one of the louder songs Eren almost fell over, looking like he was gonna puke. A worried Mikasa caught him before he could hit the floor. He waved off a couple of worried glances, saying how he just didn’t feel too well and was gonna take a break, then left. Jean kind of felt sorry for him, because god getting sick off booze was the worst, and this early on too, but the thought was gone from his mind as the next song started.

He didn’t know how many hours passed after that, but at some point, the music was starting the die down so Jean decided to grab a drink. He asked if anyone wanted anything, hearing Marco and someone else yell out an order, and made for the table they had been at earlier.

He had to crush past a large group of people that seemed to have shifted off to the side just to reach the table, cursing under his breath at those in the way. He managed to get there though, fill the cups up and found a way to strategically hold all their drinks at once, when a group of two guys bumped into him, splashing the entire handful of booze onto his clothes.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” Jean immediately screamed.

The two guys laughed apologies of “oh, sorry man” and “didn’t see ya there,” holding out their palms face up as they walked away.

“YEAH YOU BETTER FUCKING LEAVE ASSHOLES, BEFORE I FUCKING PUNCH YOU IN THE SHITTY DAMN FUCKING– shit...”  
Jean abandoned the cups that now covered the floor, trying instead to tap at his now wet clothes with a few napkins he had found. The napkins working to no avail, he left to find the hostess. He found her talking to a group of kids he hadn’t seen before, and approached her grudgingly.

“Yo, Ymir… Where can I wash this off?”

“Oh shit dude!" She turned to face him and immediately swore, barely able to suppress her laugh when she noticed what had happened. "Same place as always, first room off to the left. I don’t think Jaeger should be in there anymore. Just make sure none of the other party guests get into there.” She threw a wink, then continued onto the dance floor.

Jean was grateful for the fact that all her close friends got to use their own personal bathroom, well, one off to the side in the guest room. It was so much better than having to wait behind a huge line of stoners who, for some reason, liked to hang around the one in the hallway. Jean made for the stairs, running up and looking around before entering the room, and being careful to shut the door behind him.

And, the bathroom door was occupied.

“You gotta be shitting me, Eren! How long have been in there? hours?!” Jean banged loudly against the door.

He squeezed at the now sticky clothing, feeling awkward in it, before finally pulling his flannel off and used it to try and wipe some of the drink off his pants. (lucky for the dry shirt he had on underneath it)

“Jaeger! I need the bathroom!” He cursed under his breath, waiting when he heard a muffled groan, and some words he couldn’t hear past the door - something that sounded along the lines of a ‘hold on’ - but strained.

“Eren?”

There was silence, then a noise… a bang... almost like he had fallen.

“Shit– I’m gonna come in!”

A faint “wait!” was yelled before Jean slammed it open to find a weak Eren, barely holding himself up from the ground against the counters opposite of the door. There was a towel or two laying on the ground, and the tips of Eren’s hair was a bit wet, almost like he had taken a shower.

He was fully clothed though - just like at the party, but his face was now a deep red, and breathing almost forced.

Jean slowly closed the door behind him, moving his hand to his mouth.

“Shit, Eren…”

Eren gave up and slumped back against the dark wooden counter. A sharp laugh escaped him, instantly causing him to wince.

“What happened… I mean, are you okay man?”

Jean thought on how he’d never expect himself to be this genuinely concerned over Eren. Then again he never expected to find him looking this brutally weak or injured before either. And he looked seriously in pain.

“I– I don...t know. I just drank some...some water–” he breathed, his words slurred. “God it...h-...hurts..” Tears formed at the edge of his eyes as he struggled to explain.

“I...” he paused, biting his lip briefly. “ _it_ won’t go down...”

It took Jean a second to first process what he had said, but when he did his eyes grew wide.

“My… my body feels weird... I can’t–” his voice caught at the end, shifting uncomfortably in his spot. Jean's mind raced to the group of people I saw wandering around the drink section. Someone couldn’t have...

“Did you grab a new drink when you left that one time?”

“Wha– no, I just grabbed one from... the table, I thought it was mine–”

Jean walked over as he spoke, running a hand through his hair, before squatting down in front of him to check his temperature. Eren’s words cut off however and turned to a weak yell while trying to dodge Jeans touch.

“N-no, wait–”

Jean’s hand skimmed across his cheek, missing his forehead, and Eren shivered, a soft moan escaping him. Jean swallowed hard this time, incredulous, while a sudden anger formed inside him.

Someone did. Someone drugged Eren.

“Fuck.” Jean stood up, his hand rushing back into his hair. Eren’s wasn't even drinking alcohol and someone- how the fuck do you even… to _water_?

“I have to get help, I need to tell someone... Mikasa–”

“No!” Eren's eyes grew wide, pleading as he sat up to grab Jeans shirt and stop him, “You can’t! You can’t tell anybody!”

“Dammit Eren, I can’t just… I have to–”

“No, you can’t! don’t leave!”

Jean halted and Eren waited a few moments before he slowly unknotted his hands from Jean’s shirt.

Meanwhile Jean ran his hand back over his face roughly, growling angry curses to himself.

Someone fucking drugged him, and Eren didn’t want anyone else to know. Not even Mikasa. Mikasa would be more than willing to help – that, Jean was sure. Or she could at least take him to the hospital. He could fucking die for damn’s sake, couldn’t he? Jean breath grew harsh.

What could he even do to help–

He turned back around to face Eren, taking a deep breath to calm down.

“Have… have you tried cooling it down with cold water? Or uhm.. jerking it... off?”

The water at the edges of his hair told Jean he at least probably tried the former, but he asked anyways, his face hot from embarrassment. How was he even supposed to go about this? Why did he have to be the one to find him...

“No, I–I tried everything–” Eren shook his head violently, voice edging on panic, “But nothing’s worked, I just, I can’t get it down. It– it won’t go down–!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down – It’ll be fine, it... just...”

_fuckfuckfuck._

Jean swore silently to himself, mumbling past his hands. Then he swallowed, thinking, or more like cursing, to himself at the idea that popped into his head.

“You just need it to go down, right?”

Eren nodded, eyes blurry.

“Yes, but I tried and tried and I can’t.”

“Shit okay, okay, just... just hold on.” Jean mentally listed off every swear word he could think off. First, cursing at himself. Then Jaeger, and at this entire situation and…

“Okay. Just, don’t freak out.” He warned, kneeling to meet him on the floor. “I’m gonna try something… uhm, that is, try to see If maybe.. I could, uh, help…”

Eren’s face somehow managed to get even redder, if thought possible, when he decoded what Jean he meant.

“We can call this truce or whatever for the night... but if you fucking tell anyone–”

“I won’t! just, please....” He nodded eagerly, not caring that it was Jean or what he was about to do. Only needing to get rid of this heat.

Eren sucked in a breath when Jean’s hands skimmed the line of his pants, a mixture of cold and pleasure from Jeans touch sending shivers throughout Eren’s body. Jean swallowed again, his own face red at the fact he was even doing this, while he tugged at the button of his jeans.

Eren’s body was really sensitive, Jean thought, watching as Eren’s expression change with each small movement of Jeans hands.

Unbuckling the button, Jean unzipped his pants, and the relief of tension on his now apparent hard made Eren release a strained groan.

No, it’s the drug that’s making him seem so sensitive…

Eren was practically trembling and Jean hadn’t even started. Jean rimmed the edges, then, of his boxers, and reached his hand inside –shifting the fabric down as he pulled his member out. Eren’s cock was scorching hot, and hard like steel in Jeans hand, and the touch made Eren’s breath shudder.

Slowly, slowly but surely, Jean began to glide his hand up and down the length of Eren’s dick, trying to think of what worked best for himself and apply it to Eren – and hoping it would work. It seemed to do the trick as Eren’s breaths began to grow even more erotic in tone.

“Do you have any, uhm, lube...?” he asked, knowing it was a stupid question and that the odds were unlikely but, “might make this easier…”

“There,” Eren flinched. “F...from earlier, when I, when I tried to...” he turned awkwardly, trying to reach his hand up to the counter behind him.

“Found it in dr… drawer, probably from, ah, from when Reiner and Bertholdt stayed here last, or s-someone–” He tried to joke, fumbling on his words while he struggled to grab the bottle. Jean reached up and grabbed it himself, causing the brunette to whine as Jean’s hand left his crotch.

“S-sorry…”

“Don’t apologize,” he offered awkwardly. “Just..uhm wait one moment”

Jean opened the cap, pouring a large dose onto his hands before rubbing them together. He really didn’t want to know where the bottle came from, especially not if that came with an image of Reiner and Bertholdt...or even Ymir and Christa for that matter. Having people stay the night at Ymir’s was nothing new, and even if the latter wasn’t officially a thing yet, with this bottle of lube... Well you’d never know.

Jean shook the image of his friends from his mind. He just had to focus on Eren right now. Just jerking off Eren, and helping him cum.

Like that was much of a difference, he thought bitterly.

He scooted closer before letting his hands fall back onto Eren’s length, the cold making his hips rise when it hit.

“Ah!” Eren’s voice took an unexpected leap, an octave higher than before, and Jean took that as a sign to move faster. He sped up the pace of his hand, then even added the other - rolling it against the front of his balls, causing Eren’s back arched in response. His hands grabbed at the countertop edge behind him as he panted desperately. He released high whines and moans that rung throughout Jean’s body, before he tried to cover them up, biting into his hand.

Precum dripped as Jean moved his thumb around the tip.

Jean could feel his own body heat up a bit, fighting the urge to do anything else while he watched Eren get closer and closer. His moans increased with each pump, hot and – and suddenly Jean remembered what was actually going on. Eren was his rival, and he was drugged. That’s what was going on. There was no way he could be getting hard off of this. Not from jerking Eren off–

“Ah, w-wait… I’m.. I’m about to cum–” Eren tried to move Jean’s hand away, eyes hazing over, but he kept it moving, shifting Eren’s skin up and down when he came in Jean’s hand, releasing a frantic cry.

His hands unclawed from Jean’s shirt - and Jean vaguely wondered when he had ever grabbed it in the first place. Probably when he didn’t move his own away.

Jean stretched his fingers at the jizz hanging over it, almost in wonder.

“S-sorry...” he breathed, his face appearing drunk after his climax.

“No - it’s fine, just...” Jean grabbed for a towel, throwing the flannel he had almost forgotten out of the way, before wiping his hand off across the rough white surface.

“Do you need the...” Jean’s words stopped when he saw Eren’s face in a look of defeat. He followed Eren’s eyes when he spoke the same words that formed in Jean’s mind.

“S-shit...” Eren bumped his head back against the counter. His dick sprung up high, regardless of handjob I had given him.

“It’s still up… It still won’t… won’t go down..” His voice hitched, thick with the tears that threatened at his eyes again. He breathed heavily while trying to contain his frustration, and Jean tried to do the same, mentally thinking how he was going to fucking kill whoever spiked his drink.

How else do you fucking fight an overdose of viagra. How much did they even put in his drink, seriously…

“I just need to keep doing this until it goes down right?”

Eren nodded distantly, then quickly looked up at Jean thoroughly confused. Before he could speak however, Jean moved to his feet, grabbing the lube, then slid his arms underneath Eren and carried him out the room bridal style.

“W-w-wait!! Jean!!” He grabbed me at first, suddenly flustered, before releasing his hands to cover his crotch - boxers stretching down past his hips.

Jean briefly thought how he was a bit heavy when he dropped him onto the bed, returning only after he locked the door.

He grabbed the edge of Eren’s pants, ready to pull them off when, reflexively, Eren stopped him, barely able to speak past the slight twitch his cock made when Jean’s hands skimmed his sensitive skin.

“W-wait, Jean, wh...what are you-”

“Take your clothes off,” Jean ordered, “I’ll help you with this, so...”

It was embarrassing to say out loud, especially for the second time that night, but Eren just nodded, blushing slightly - no doubt just as embarrassed as he was, if not more. He lifted his hips, allowing Jean to slip his pants off more easily, until the entirety of his lower half was completely exposed.

Legs toned, slight hair - and yes definitely a guy.

Jean tried to ignore that fact as he pushed his shirt up from his chest and they took the last piece of fabric off his body.

Then he leaned him back onto the bed, holding himself over him.

“What- uh..what.. are you.. going to do..?” Eren swallowed, sounding mildly nervous past his half lidded eyes. His breath was heavy again now that his body had recovered from his last peak.

“S...something..” Jean swallowed, his thoughts making him stumble on his words. He shifted lower down his body then, and held his member in his hand, catching his eyes before he tested a lick over the tip of it. He watched his reaction, as if studying it, then trailed his tongue down even more over his hot flesh.

He squirmed back, eyes rolling at the unexpected contact.  
“Wai-... Jea–ah–n!”

His breath hitched at the too good wetness of Jeans tongue and Jean fed off of his moans, using them to guide him on what to do.

Eren sat forward after a short while, breath shuddering at the pleasure, when Jean felt Eren’s hand enter his hair, brushing it tight between his fingers. They exchanged a glance, Jean vaguely aware of him watching, when he licked a line down again, this time not ending until he was at his balls. His hand slid along Eren’s length while he let his mouth roam.

Hands tightened in his hair immediately, Jeans sudden exploration with his tongue pulling him dramatically closer as he pressed his head back against the bed, hips shaking as he tried everything not to buck them into Jean’s mouth.

“Jean–ah,” his breath hitched, desperate and harsh. “F-fu...ck!"

Jean continued, milking moans from him, when he shifted his mouth back to the boys length pulsing in his grasp. He licked down it once then took the whole length of it in his mouth - gagging at first as it went all the way in. He pulled back to the tip, catching his breath and sucking before dipping back down again. This time, he inhaled deeper beforehand, going slower so as not to choke. He briefly thanked his genetics that his gag reflex wasn’t too bad

“fu...fuck Jean, I can’t–” His breathing grew erratic again, choking on his own saliva as he pulled at Jean’s hair, making him grunt against his cock, and in turn almost pushing Eren over the edge from the vibration.

He covered his mouth again as they heard a few people from the party yell outside our door for a moment, desperately trying to muffle his moans as he peaked again, cumming straight into Jean’s mouth.

Jean choked at first, swallowing it down with a grimace, the taste a mix of salty and bitter on his tongue, before he wiped the rest off from his lips.

He scrambled out of his jeans and t-shirt, tossing them onto the floor with hopes to not get them any dirtier than they already were. Eren’s gaze met his, confused and still drunk from his last climax when Jean climbed back over him, now wearing nothing but his boxers.

He met Eren by the lips before the dazed boy could speak, this time grabbing his hips until he was seated on top of Jean’s lap. His tan skin shivered as Jean’s hand gently met his never ending erection again, the taste of semen slightly lingering in Jean’s mouth as it met Eren’s unaware one.

The brunette gasped at the unexpected kiss, but quickly moaned into the touch, his lips joining the other boys urgently. Eren’s lips were unbelievably soft, and a shiver ran down Jean’s spine as he returned the pressure greedily.

Jean broke this kiss momentarily while he grabbed the lube, dripping it onto Eren’s cock and spreading it down with a loose fist, before releasing his cock and gushing a bunch onto his hands. He capped the bottle, abandoning it somewhere before mixing the lube together so his fingers were fully coated.

He tried to recall what he learned from the few times he tried watching gay pornos before. It was only a few times, the experience just being to see what it looked like, if it could make him hard and what not (he was curious alright?), and if anything – just like in straight porn – he remembered you needed to make sure your hands were really slick before you…

“I won’t do anything more than this...” He explained, his right hand starting on his dick again as he spoke against Eren’s mouth. Eren’s lips twitched as they brushed against Jean’s.

“It... It’s going to feel weird at first, but it might, uhm...might help...” He kissed him again first, before moving a hand down to his backside and resting right outside his entrance. Eren yelped in surprise upon realizing what Jean meant, his body arching away from the touch and into Jean at the foreign contact.

Eren whined into the kiss, whimpering softly as Jean first toyed at the entrance, slowly rubbing a circle along the hole – adjusting it and making sure it would be okay, before carefully inching a finger in.

It took awhile to get to that point and the brunette jumped when he did, Jean’s mouth opening to Eren’s, letting his tongue inside while his rushed into Eren’s, trying to eat up his cries.

Jean hoped the drug would take some of the pain away, knowing that it might make Eren feel good once he got over the strange feeling, but he didn’t place any bets and tried to be as cautious as he could.

He stopped at the first joint, giving it time to adjust, before twisting it a bit then inching in a little further, gently letting it take his finger before doing anything more.

Once in he kept it there, unmoving, and trailed his tongue down from Eren’s lips. He left open-mouthed kisses up and down his neck, tongue tracing across his jaw, before stopping just above his collarbone. He sucked hard against the sensitive skin there just as he began to wiggle his finger lightly.

When he seemed to have adjusted to the single finger he began to push it in and out, slowly thrusting the single digit while his hand roughly matched it for speed on his throbbing cock.

Eren was biting his fingers as he rocked forward into Jean’s hand, and on top of the other, while he rested his other arm around Jean’s shoulder. His grip tightened, hips rocking harder, when Jean sped up both hands, finger twirling around his insides.

He was moaning loudly again, having an even harder time containing them than before. They gasps were carnal and needy, and Jean could feel himself having a harder time as well as he felt his own erection start to form.

The faintest touch of lips touched Jeans neck, soft and barely there before they sucked hard, swallowing and kissing the skin, and then breathy, teeth biting down and making Jean’s breath shallow, and worsening the stiffness in his boxers, as Eren came again. His hot was breath against Jean’s skin, arms gripping tiredly around Jean and the cold, wet ends of Eren’s hair tickling his skin.

Jean hazily wondered just how fucking much of that shit they had put into his drink when he felt it still hard in his hand.

Jean didn’t stop, moving both hands to the boy’s ass before nudging in another finger without as much as waiting for him to recover, causing him to shift a bit uncomfortably at first while he rested – arms still draped around Jean’s neck.

He slowly inched the second finger in, much like the first, and once adjusted he began to stretch the inside even more, pulling a sweet groan from the Brunet. He was scissoring his hole when he felt a hand on his own cock, palming it through the fabric of his boxers. He stifled a shocked moan, his head dipping back in pleasure.

“Wait, Eren…” He gasped, startled and face red. “You don’t ha... have to...”

Eren merely shook his head, fingers dragging along the outline of Jeans cock, stopping where the head was under the thin fabric of his boxers.

He slipped the fabric a little lower, bringing out Jean’s erection, a few beads of precum already dripping from the tip before he fumbling unsurely against it, then settling on an almost steady pace.

Jean scooted him closer, groaning hard against the brunet’s ear and he took it as a cue to start moving faster, slowly becoming more sure of his strides as he joined both of their cocks together. He was jerking them off, both now fully hard, when Jean added a third finger.

It was sloppy and both of them were mostly guessing at what to do, but it seemed to be enough for two of them. They leaned into each other, needy and desperate and voices growing loud with pleasure - only to be muffled by the others mouth.

Eren’s breath hitched for what seemed like the 100th time, escaping Jean’s mouth only to take up his position by his ear, breath hot and sending a tingling sensation straight to his groin.

He was whining and whimpering and crying and moaning and–

“Je... _Jeannn_ …” he gasped, eyes barely open. “I need you... ins... inside me, f–fuck… ple..ase.. –just fuck...me.”

Jean immediately stopped, hands frozen and eyes thrown wide in surprise as he choked on his already shaky breath.

"W...What?"

“Please,” Eren begged frantically, the loss of motion frustrating him even more. “Please.”

Jean swallowed hard, nodding as he released his fingers from Eren’s backside, and he leaned them forward until the brunet’s back hit the bed, hands at his waist. Eren pulled at his boxers, impatient as Jean towered over him.

“You sure? It… it might hurt at first, it’ll feel weird–”

Eren nodded, biting his lip lazily, his skin radiating heat, practically trembling in anticipation.

Jean kicked off his boxers, fingers fumbling as he grabbed for the lube, coating an unnecessarily large amount along his cock, and then more at Eren’s entrance before he tossed it back to the side. Then he lifted Eren’s legs up, wrapping them around his waist as he lined his tip up at Eren’s ass.

He held himself there, hesitant for a few moments, searching Eren’s eyes, face, lips for god knows what before carefully started to inch it in.

He stopped tip-length at first as Eren cringed, yet his hard never gave a hint of going down. Any other time he probably would have gone soft, or at least told him he had changed his mind, said something, but the drugs–

He bent over him as he entered further inside, taking another nod from him as a sign to continue, and let his hands trace over his torso. His over-sensitive body shuddered as Jean tested a stroke over his nipples and he remembered a similar reaction occur in one of the pornos he had watched.

He leaned in, then, licking his lips and dropped his mouth to one of the light pink bulbs before inching his dick in a little more; testing his tongue and lips on the pink surface in a way that caused him to cry out in a needy whimper.

He took that as a cue for more and continued, trying to make it feel good. He moved to tease the other side as well, biting and dragging his lips and teeth across the surface, then trailing back up to his neck before he fit his entire length in, wincing at how tight it was.

Red marks were left behind from where his lips touched, balls deep and so, so close. Jean could feel the tan skin trembling against him.

“y...you... okay?”

“mnn...” Eren didn’t breathe, teeth clenched, but shook his head in an affirming motion.

“Are...you sure?... you–”

He pushed himself up, scanning his face just when Eren finally opened his mouth, gasping for air in shudders. Tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

Jean went to move out, when arms caught around his neck, and Eren’s legs tightened on him, pulling him back.

“ _No_ – just, move, ple... please, Jean!” he cried desperately.

Wary, Jean concessed, moving back in so, so agonizingly slow, before pulling back out and then in again. He studied Eren’s face for any signs of discomfort but his body soon began to adjust, his arms growing tighter and pulling Jean close. As the two began to ease up, Jean’s hands started to wander his body again, thumbs circling his nipples before they traveled down, nails trailing down his skin roughly.

They stopped at Eren’s legs and held them to him as they picked up the pace, thrusting into him as his moans began to grow loud again, so much louder. He writhed underneath him, and a hand moved underneath him to his backside, squeezing while pulling the brunet onto him. Then he hit him in a certain spot that released a sharp cry.

The discovery made him grin, his own grunts growing loud against his, and he continued to hit him in that same spot, melting him into the bed.

“Th… there! th... Je, nn–ah!” He cried, "S-oo… so g...ood!"

“Ere-... Eren–nn ah… sh.. _shit_ –” Jean swallowed, face buried between Eren’s neck and the bed.

He could feel himself starting to get close, the pressure of being inside him so intense, so hot, the heat burning him at his core. He sped up, pounding into Eren, and grabbed between them, roughly pumping his cock to match their pace.

He dragged his hand harshly, Eren’s nails almost digging into his flesh, voice obscene and warm on his skin when Jean arched, and he came inside him, yelling Eren’s name.

He rode out his orgasm, body convulsing, until Eren came as well, arms clutching to him tight and body arching up from the mattress as he shot between them, covering Jeans Hand.  
Breathless, they collapsed into one another, hot and sticky and needing air.

They ended up doing it three more times that night before Eren’s dick finally went down and I had passed out from exhaustion.

I had sex with a guy... was the first thing that came into Jean’s mind when he woke up. And not just any guy. Eren Jaeger.

He blinked himself awake at the light coming in from the window to find them wrapped the sheets of the bed, and Eren on his stomach sleeping peacefully next to him, arm draped over Jean’s chest.

He twisted a bit when Jean sat up, shifting to adjust to the loss of Jean’s body next to him and causing the blankets to fall away. Red marks plagued his body from his crotch to his neck, with an excessive amount in between.

All Jean could think of was how mad Eren was gonna be once he saw how much he’d have to cover up for school on monday. Especially with the ones around his neck… So many on his chest too and lower... he thought as he lightly dragged his hands across the marks – stopping when a sleepy groan responded underneath him.

The groan woke him from his stupor, and he got up then, hurrying to find his clothes and rushing to get them on, before stopping at the edge of the bed.

Eren's chest rose steadily, the pace even from a deep sleep.

10 minutes later he was locking the door and silently closing it behind him so nobody else would enter. The halls were crammed with people who had passed out the night before, and he had to sneak around them, walking as slow as possible in order to not wake them up.

He found Ymir downstairs, making a batch a coffee with a few others, Marco, Armin and Annie all chatting inside of the kitchen. They waved, flashing quiet smiles when I came into view.

“Hey, where’d you go last night?” Marco prompted, “I thought you left.”

“I thought so too, after you spilled shit all over your clothes and everything,” Ymir added, raising an eyebrow.

“I was going to, but when I got to the bathroom Eren was totally wasted. He, uh, apparently grabbed some hard liquor thinking it was water and chugged like, 3 cups of it without giving it a second thought,” I explained, “I was up almost all night trying to make sure he wouldn’t puke himself to death.”  
All but Annie visibly cringed, although he swore he saw sympathy in her eyes, completely aware of how Eren can get when he’s drunk. If only she knew…

“He should be sleeping it off in the guestroom – don’t wake him though. I, uh, don’t think he’s slept all of it off yet.”

Ymir nodded, knowing better than to wake someone after that, and poured herself a mug of straight black caffeine.

“I gotta get going though, my parents have no idea I was out all night...”

“I should get going too, I’ll take you,” Marco offered with a grin.

“You sure?”

“Yeah! Of course, brought you here anyways!”

“Awesome dude, thanks. We’ll see you guys later!” They both yelled, “Have fun making all the stragglers clean up after the mess!”

“Oh you know I will,” Ymir grinned devilishly and Annie and Armin waved, the two standing unusually close.

With that, they made for the door, walking across the lawn under an all-too-bright sun down the street before finally reaching his car.

The drive home involved small talk, Marco catching him up on what he had missed, which was a lot apparently. Seems what Connie had was weed (weed brownies to be exact) and Sasha and him devastated the food supply. Then they apparently went crowd surfing – and later they all even got Annie to dance.

Marco also said he thought Armin and Annie might become a thing.

Jean yawned just as they hit his house, and Marco waving as I shut the door behind me.

“You better get sleep, you look like hell,” he laughed.

“Yeah well, hell’s hot for a reason.” he managed a half-assed smirk, despite his tiredness, and waved back as Marco drove off, but not before the freckled boy rolled his eyes with an amused smile.

Jean trudged back to his house. It was late in the morning so it looked like both parents had left already.

And sure enough when he walked in, the house was empty. Completely soundless.

Thankful to whoever invented religion and church in general, he made for his room, stripping bare before throwing on a clean pair of boxers and collapsing onto his bed.

He pulled his blankets around him, the warm, comfortable feel of them dragging him further from consciousness. He knew he should probably shower beforehand, the scent of alcohol and sex still lingering on him, but at the same time he was far too exhausted to give a fuck.

He would just have to wait until tonight before being scolded too, he thought, praying that the usual excuse of going back to Marco’s and forgetting to call would work.

Shower then scolding.

His eyes weighed down heavily though and he was ready to let sleep take him when one thought sparked into his mind just before he passed out.

_I had sex with Eren Jaeger._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I'm tired. Stayed up late finishing this, But who needs sleep when you can write smut, right? 
> 
> I'm not used to writing this much, so sorry if there are any mistakes I missed and what not. I also edited it from it's original 1st person pov to 3rd, so I tried to make sure I caught everything but it not, whoops. I also have a few vague plans for continuing this story (one main reason I switched it to 3rd) so hopefully that works out. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think! Comments and Kudos are really appreciated!


End file.
